Arena of Death
The Arena is a game mode that was added to Dead Trigger 2 in the 0.5.0 update. Unlike regular missions, which has objectives, and completing it will finish the mission, in the Arena, the player is supposed to survive as many waves of zombies as possible and the mode doesn't end until the player dies or exits. The arena was also present in the original Dead Trigger game, but in sequel, it's enhanced with some new features, which include traps, temporary bonuses and much more. Overview The Arena, dubbed "Arena of Death", is located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, on a fictional island named "Slaughter Island". As said by T.N.T., the visitors of the arena can bet who will stay alive: the zombies or the "human warrior". Its icon has a blue frame and resembles a round stadium. Clicking on the icon brings the information panel, showing the name of the map (Currently the only available map is the Gas Station) and the player's statistics, like the time spent in the area, kills and the number of plays. Clicking the big "Play" button on the bottom starts the game. Clicking the medal icon on the side of the information panel brings another panel, showing high scores and the position of the player. Features Maps Currently, there are two available maps: "Gas Station" and "Purgatory" and also Zen arena ;Gas Station As the name suggests, it takes place at an abandoned gas station, located in the middle of desert. There's a small building in the middle that includes an Ammo Box and a First Aid Kit (a new feature that works like an ammo box, but replenishes player's health instead). Outside of the building, there's a roof with some fuel stands under it. Three traps surround this area, they send any zombie that stands on it into the air, killing it, but it must be readied before each use. The trap can be charged by standing close and facing it for a few seconds. Some walls and fences surround the place, and there's also a place at one of the borders, which is divided from the rest of the map by another fence but can be accessed, where the second Ammo Box is located. There are also some explosive barrels scattered around the area. Tribunes surround the whole area, with many survivors watching the player's fight and increasing the feeling of that place being an arena. ;Purgatory Meanwhile, the Purgatory map is where the Mayhem Tournaments are held. The Purgatory is a construction site in the middle of a large stadium. It contains a broken school bus, which contains a First Aid kit. The map has two Ammo Boxes. Seven Traps are scattered in this area: Two Springboards, Three Impalers, and a Rope Trap. * The Impaler is a long metal spike, buried in the ground. Once a zombie steps on it, it will be impale, hence the name, through the chest. * The Rope Trap is a rope, similar to the hangman's knot. If a zombie steps on it, the zombie will be hanged from its foot, making it incapable of attacking. It can now be easily killed. ; Zen The Zen Arena was added in the Xmas Carnage Update. It plays in China and is ninja-themed, with new traps. * A pole with spikes that turns fast after being charged. Scoreboard Behind the borders of the accessible map, there's a big board which shows the player's score, the amount of kills, the number of current wave and the time of the current play. (The score is also visible on HUD, on the place where a mission objective indicator usually is). Lucky Boxes Occasionally, a Lucky Box appears on the map, being announced by a comment of the announcer. The green indicator that appears close to the crosshair shows the direction of the Lucky Box. The box is green and it has a question mark on it. When picked up, it provides a 'Power-up' to the player. The player can see the duration of the currently active power-up under the score tab. Power-ups are temporary and each of them has different duration. Currently the known power-ups are: *'Immortality ' - The player becomes invincible for a short period of time *'Melee Madness' - Melee weapons temporarily receive a significant damage boost (It will kill normal zombies in 1 hit and Special zombies 2 or 4 hits) *'Score Boost' - The amount of score the player gets is doubled *'Damage Rush' - Significant increase to damage of all weapons *'Builder Rush' - Decreases the time needed to perform operations. (e.g. setting traps, building barricades) The list may not be complete. Traps *Springboards - Upon fully charging the spring, any zombie that steps on top of the trap will be launched into the air and out of the stadium, meaning instant kills. Special Zombies cannot be launched into the air and will restart the trap. If a Special steps on top of the trap, it will only teeter up for a second but otherwise, remained unscathed and continue its attack on the player. Faster Specials, such as the Rager will disengage the trap in its rush attack, but due to the delay of the spring, will cause no effect on the Rager, disengaging almost a full second after the sprinting Rager as passed over it on its rush course. It is recommended to draw a crowd of Zombies to the location, bait around the springboard area while standing within the spring to charge it and step off while leading the Zombies onto the board for clean kills. They are very useful for taking down large crowds to save grenades and when bullets are not enough. *Impaler - The impaler is large metal spike, buried in the ground. One a zombie steps on it, it will be impaled right through the chest. It can insta-kill any type of zombie, whether it be a special or a normal zombie. *Rope Trap - It is a rope tied on a metal bar. Once a zombie steps on it, the rope will be pulled up high from its foot, making it incapable of attacking. It can now be killed easily. Zombies The Arena includes most of the normal zombies the player can encounter during normal missions. The 0.5.0 update also added some new kinds of zombies, including the Construction Worker zombie and two new female zombies. The player can encounter them in the Arena too, however, they also appear in regular missions. The new zombies are, however, same as other regular zombies in terms like health or damage they deal to the player. The Arena also includes all kinds of Special Zombies (except for the Behemoth and The First One). Unlike normal missions, the zombies in the Arena get stronger and stronger with each wave. The number of fast zombies and zombies wielding metal pipes also seems to slightly increase over time. Gameplay Shortly after the player joins the game, after their announcement (announced by T.N.T.), a countdown begins. After the countdown, the first wave of zombies is released. Zombies get stronger and stronger with each wave. The first wave starts with weaker zombies than in the campaign, but around Wave 5, they are already stronger than their Campaign counterparts. The next wave can start before all zombies from the previous wave are eliminated. To complete a wave, the player is required to kill 20 zombies. Special zombies also occassionally appear. As the zombies get stronger and stronger, the ammo supply itself will not refill and will soon run short as rounds ensue, despite the larger capacity of ammo it supplies compared to regular missions. As the player loses the advantage of explosive barrels after all of them are shot, it will become harder and harder to survive. At later waves, it's advised to move a lot, use melee weapons and avoid being cornered, as zombies already deal a lot of damage so being cornered is almost a guaranteed death. Tips/ Tactics *A good melee weapon is very important, use it as much a possible to conserve ammo. *Once down to using a melee weapon, use as many spring traps as possible. Score Score is awarded for most of the actions the player performs during gameplay. These include killing zombies, shooting explosive barrels, refilling ammo and health and charging traps. Multi-kills also gain bonus score and money. Money is earned in the same way in Campaign (including "Interaction" and "Brutality" bonuses and money dropped from zombies). After each survived wave, a money bonus is also earned. Gallery Photo 21-03-2014 19 17 38.png|Construction Worker Zombie in Arena Photo 21-03-2014 19 24 14.png|Full on action in the arena Photo 21-03-2014 20 52 24.png|Trap springing a zombie 578597_396627780481874_41943174_n.jpg|Kyle wielding a minigun at the Arena while killing zombies Trivia *The gas station is almost identical to the map seen in the initial trailers. *All characters from the Hideout are present in the crowd except for Herman. *Official trailer here Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Missions Category:Arena Maps